ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto Songstress
Bozzetto Songstress Face off against the [[Bozzetto Songstress]] and its allies. The main gimmick of the fight is the invulnerable state of the Songstress. Direct damage is reduced to zero as long as other foes are present, and the Songstress in turn strengthens their allies depending on their distance and the songs buffing them. As foes are defeated, the Songstress's HP is depleted by a set percentage, depending on the difficulty setting. '''After any foe is defeated besides the Songstress, it will respawn 30 seconds later.''' On easier difficulties this makes it possible to defeat all of the Songstress's allies and then deal direct damage to her, but the second any respawn she becomes invulnerable again. Encountered Foes *'''[[Bozzetto Songstress]]''' - BRD *'''[[Bozzetto Flowspear]]''' - DRG *'''[[Bozzetto Wavefist]]''' - MNK *'''[[Bozzetto Hydrophile]]''' - WHM *'''[[Bozzetto Wyvern]]''' - Summoned by the Flowspear *'''[[Chirurgeon]]''' - Sea Monk The fight ends when the Songstress's HP is depleted to 0. Difficulty Settings The Difficulty Setting determines the total number of foes present at the start of the fight, the abilities used by Songstress, and the count of enemies that must be defeated to reduce the Songstress's HP to 0. Very Difficult: Songstress, Flowspear x2, Wavefist x2, Hydrophile, Chirurgeon. 8 foes in total must be defeated for the Songstress to fall.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=6AGkOGwY84w Ballzack YouTube]. Each add has approximately 600k HP[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53809/ambuscade-v1-july-2019/#3440266 FFXIAH Forums] Difficult: Songstress, Flowspear x2, Wavefist x2, Hydrophile. 6 foes in total must be defeated for the Songstress to fall. Normal: Songstress, Flowspear x2, Wavefist x2. 5 foes in total must be defeated for the Songstress to fall. Easy: Songstress, Flowspear, Wavefist x2. 4 foes in total must be defeated for the Songstress to fall. Very Easy: Songstress, Flowspear, Wavefist. 3 foes in total must be defeated for the Songstress to fall. Battle Mechanics '''Passive Traits''' Songstress: *'''Does not move or auto-attack.''' *'''Completely immune to all damage while other foes are alive.''' *Loses a set percentage of health (based on difficulty) any time any non-pet mob dies. *Immune to sleep. Susceptible to most other debuffs but extremely resistant to silence. As more debuffs are applied to the Songstress, it becomes easier to land Silence. *The boss emits a series of emotes as their susceptibility to silence increases with the number of applied debuffs[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AGkOGwY84w Ballzack YouTube] **"The boss's throat is parched" **"The boss begins to sing off key" **"The boss's voice begins to crack" **"The boss can barely croak the words out" - At this point the boss can be silenced with reasonable accuracy **"The boss can no longer sing!" - The boss is silenced. *Emits a powerful Regen aura to all allies and Bio aura to foes when it clears its own Silence. The potency of both auras is reduced with each debuff, and removed entirely once Silenced. All other foes: *'''All of the Songstress's allies take considerably increased damage from skillchains.''' *All other Sahagin have active [[Regain]] effects at all time *When a foe is hit with a strong enough Lightning-elemental attack, it loses TP.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53809/ambuscade-v1-july-2019/2/#3440989 FFXIAH Forum]. A potent enough en-spell effect constantly hitting a foe, combined with sufficient Subtle Blow equipped on your physical damage dealers, is enough to keep that foe from ever using a special ability besides its SP.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIOTdpbZWRw Leaguemili YouTube] *The closer they are to the Songstress, the more damage they take overall.[https://leaguemili.com/blog-entry-1598.html Leaguemili blog] Flowspear: *Permanent Aqua Spikes effect (On physical damage: Poison) Wavefist: *High counter rate *Permanent [[Enwater]] effect. Hydrophile: *Very resistant to sleep Chirurgeon: *Immune to sleep *High rate of Double Attack. *Gains an [[Avoidance Down]] aura during [[Mighty Strikes]][https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/51255/ambuscade-volume-1-august-2017#3280822 FFXIAH Forum] '''Abilities Used''' Songstress: *'''[[Soul Voice]]''' Uses at will. Powers up all songs and the Bio/regen auras. *'''[[Cleansing Bubbles]]''' Used approximately 45 seconds after being silenced.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIOTdpbZWRw Leaguemili YouTube] Removes all debuffs from nearby allies. Begins to emit a potent Bio aura alongside the Regen aura for the Songstress's allies. Both auras are removed once the Songstress is silenced. All Other Sahagin: *'''[[Level Up]]'''. All Sahagin will Level Up (with a visible effect) every time a special ability (including Weapon Skills) is used on them ''while the Songstress's Bio and Regen auras are not active''[https://leaguemili.com/blog-entry-1598.html Leaguemili blog]. Halting all damage for a period of time will level them back down.[https://leaguemili.com/blog-entry-1598.html Leaguemili blog] *'''[[Hydro Shot]]''' - Physical damage + Knockback + Resets hate. *'''[[Spinning Fin]]''' - AOE Damage + a lengthy Stun (up to 15 seconds). Resistable with Tellus Runes and enough Magic Evasion. Takes multiple shadows. *[[Hydro Ball]] - AOE water elemental damage + [[Strength Down]]. Pierces shadows. Wavefist: *'''[[Hundred Fists]]''' *[[Sucker Punch]] - Physical damage + Enmity reset. Flowspear: *'''[[Call Wyvern]]''' - Does this once at ~50% health. This is immediately followed by the use of [[Spirit Surge]], removing the Wyvern from the battle and healing approximately 25% of the Flowspear's health. It is possible to preempt the heal by stunning and defeating the Flowspear before [[Spirit Surge]] can go off. In this case, the Wyvern is still summoned but remains active on the battlefield. Killing the wyvern does not reduce the Songstress's health.[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/36581.html JP Wiki] *[[Jumping Thrust]] - Physical damage to one target + [[Defense Down]] for 2 minutes. Hydrophile: *'''[[Benediction]]''' - Will use once before dying. Chirugeon: *'''[[Level Up]]''' - Under the same conditions as the Sahagin. Will not use during [[Mighty Strikes]]. *'''[[Mighty Strikes]]''' - Furthermore triggers an [[Avoidance Down]] aura. *[[Inky Injection]] - Front AOE damage + Blindness + Knockback. Pierces shadows. '''Spells Cast:''' Songstress: *Has a set order in which they cast spells: *[[Dragonfoe Mambo]], [[Valor Minuet V]], [[Victory March]], [[Lightning Carol II]], [[Magic Finale]], [[Water Threnody II]], [[Foe Requiem VII]], '''[[Maiden's Virelai]]''' (VD Only)[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/36581.html JP Wiki] *The song effects (except Virelai) can be dispelled. Hydrophile: *[[Curaga]]. Will use this to wake other Sahagin. Where to get your Primer: *[[Sea Serpent Grotto]] - Take the [[Unity Concord]] warp, level 125. This is the only practical location. References